Another Mission
by callmebirdie
Summary: CIA Agent Nelson has her own problems. When she finds out her nephew, Alex Rider, needs help she jumps at the chance. What happens when their enemies team up against them? They will need each other's help. OC and characters from books.
1. Prologue

**Another Mission**

**T for language**

**I do not own Alex Rider**

Prologue

The oil platform rocked with an explosion. Agent Nelson kept her balance while grappling with her opponent. She round-housed kicked him. He held his stomach as he stayed down.

Another explosion ripped the platform in half. Nelson ran to the closest railing. He heard a motor boat start up.

"Have fun, Agent Nelson." The Asian man saluted as he put the boat into full speed and got away.

"Damn it," Agent Nelson swore. She climbed atop the railing and dived into the South China Sea.

The water was as black as the night above. Nelson surfaced several feet from the burning platform. She treaded water before swimming in the direction she knew to be Hong Kong.

**XXXXXXX**

**I know short right. I wanted to give a little back ground first. Agent Nelson is my OC. She will be back. Alex Rider will show up in a few chapters. I promise. I hope you like it and review. Be nice though and tell me what you really think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm putting this chapter with the prologue because the first was so short. This will be a semi-long story. I haven't figured out the chapters yet. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 1

"You let him get away?" The Director of the CIA slammed his hands onto his desk.

"I didn't _let _him do anything. He escaped as the oil platform blew up. I had my hands full. I could have used some help." Agent Nelson snarled back at him. A lock of dark brown hair fell in front of her brown eyes. She pushed it back behind her ear.

"Katie, you are the best agent I have, but I have to do this. You are on leave until we find Lau Wong."

"What? But sir . . ."

"No buts. Go home and rest."

"You know very well that I can't and refuse to do that."

"Then use one of our safe houses here in D.C." He handed her a set of keys.

"Fine. You will call me when you find him, right?"

"I will."

Katie left the CIA office under the cover of night. She walked two blocks before reaching the safe house the director had given her keys to. She checked to see if the coast was clear before entering the house. She checked every room before falling asleep in the master bedroom.

Director Bow watched as his best friend and agent left his office. He sighed and ran a hand though his blonde hair.

"Sir," his secretary buzzed his intercom.

"Yes, Shelly?"

"I have an Allen Blunt on line one."

"Patch him through," Bow picked up his private line. "This is Director Bow."

"Hello, Bow. This is Allen Blunt of MI6."

"I know who you are, Mr. Blunt. What can I do for the Director of Special Operations?"

"I would like to send one of my agents state side until some heat dies down. But I need someone to watch him."

"How old is this agent?"

"Fifteen."

"You want _him _to come to the states? He got himself into trouble just going to Italy. Who would watch him?"

"I'll tell you who." He mentioned one agent by name.

"I don't like it. Contact her yourself."

"You know very well that she won't take a call from me."

"Have fun trying." Bow hung up the phone.

**What do you think? Should I stop writing it or continue? You tell me. If I get reviews, I'll update it. If not, I'll take it down. You have the say. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Again I own nothing. **

Chapter 2

Days came and went as Katie developed a routine. For someone in her line of work that was trouble. She couldn't help it. Every morning, she would go to her favorite café and order a hot chocolate. She would then drink it while sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. She would watch tourists walk up and down the Mall.

At noon, she would start towards the Washington Monument and grab a hotdog at a vender there. After two more hours, she would walk back to the safe house to clean her hand gun.

It was three weeks after being put on leave, that Katie noticed familiar tourists appearing where ever she was. She once found a couple of them staring at her. Some even followed her.

After another three days of being followed, Katie decided to find out who they were. Those that were following her used cell phones to communicate. She sat on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial and took out her own cell. This was no ordinary phone. When she pushed the number 1, three times, while pointing at someone, she could hear their conversations. If she pushed the number 2, she could join in the conversation.

Katie pointed the phone and pushed the numbers. Two male voices were speaking.

"Has she moved?" One asked the other.

"Not yet. If she sticks to her routine, she should here soon. She just picked up her cell."

"Why does the boss want her?"

"According to him, she is the best."

Katie had heard enough. She pushed the other button and spoke. "You shouldn't use cells to communicate. Too much of a chance to be over heard. What agency are you from?"

"Classified information," the first man spoke.

"You both have English accents. You're from MI6. Who sent you?"

"I did," a slightly deeper voice came on. "You and the others can return home." He spoke to the agents.

"Yes, sir," the agent disconnected the call. He and several of the people in the square started leaving.

"Who are you?" Katie puzzled for a minute.

"It hasn't been so long that you forgot your old partner." The voice replied with a slight smile in it.

It dawned on her, "Alan Blunt. I'm no longer part of MI6. What do you want?"

"I need your help. One of my agents needs to lie low."

"Sorry, can't. I'm on a mission right now."

"You've been put on leave. Lau Wong got away from you. I've talked to Bow."

"Damn him. Look, it's not my concern. I'm CIA now. Good-bye, Blunt."

"It's Alex."

Katie's finger stopped millimeters before the end call button. "Alex who?"

"You know who."

"I can't believe you! He is only fifteen. He is not a spy. If his mother were alive today, she would kill you. Ian was supposed to keep that from happening."

"Ian Rider is dead. He has been for almost a year now."

"What? Whose been looking after Alex?"

"An American by the name of Jack Starbright. She was housekeeper for Rider."

"What has the boy done?"

"After his last mission, Scorpia has put a price on his head. He needs to disappear for a while."

"Scorpia, I haven't heard that name in a while. What plane will he be arriving on?"

"He'll arrive at five o'clock your time." There was triumph in that voice.

"You're an ass."

"I knew if I mentioned him, you would agree."

"What about A . . ?"

"Dead."

"Who?"

"SAS."

"Okay. By the way, how are you, Mrs. Jones?"

"I'm fine," the Assistant Director of Special Operations answered. She had a slightly happier note in her voice. "How are you?"

"I've been better. How has Alex been doing?"

"He's had seven successful missions for us, the US, and Australia."

"What did the US want with him?"

"Skeleton Key."

"Shit," she rubbed her forehead. She had known the two agents who had died on that mission. There had been no mention of Alex's name.

"Yes, that was him."

"Did you tell him who I am?"

"No," Blunt answered the question.

Good. Good-bye, Mrs. Jones." Katie hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "What would you say to this, my sister?"

**Second chapter is now complete. Review please. I know it's short, but the next one is much longer.**

**Also, the characters of Katie and Bow are my own. As well as the MI6 agents. I hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katie stood at the airport terminal a good fifteen minutes early. She was chewing a gum after gum. She always did when she was nervous. It was better than chewing her nails.

She was outside customs when she seen the boy. He wore Levi jeans and a red sweater. His steps faltered slightly as he walked towards her.

"Hello, Alex." Katie smiled at him.

"Hello, Agent Nelson."

"Welcome to the states. Call me Katie"

"You look slightly familiar, but I can't place it."

"I should. I'm your mother's younger sister."

Alex starred at her. His mouth was open slightly. What?"

"I'll explain on the way." She led the way out of the airport. She opened the doors of a black Ford Focus.

"Are you actually going to tell me or are you going to smudge the truth?" He asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"You met Ash."

"Yeah. He was a double agent for . . ."

"Snakehead. I know. I just didn't know you were involved. Your mother would not have wanted this life for you."

"How do you know?"

"I was recruited by MI6 at a young age, barely seventeen. My sister didn't want that life for me. She swore that if she ever had child, it would never go anywhere near an agency."

"What about my father?"

"He would e proud of you. To do what you do at one age, he would be extremely proud. I met him in the agency. He and I started going out, and then I introduced him to my sister. They hit it of well right away. I stepped back and they got married in the front of a Justice of the Peace. I wasn't able to make it back for that or your birth."

"Where were you?"

"I was after a man named Luu Wong. He and his sons ran a terrorist group. They supplied arms and men to other organizations. They had planned to destroy England and the US. My partner and I were sent in to stop them. We got caught. Someone blew our cover. My partner was injured pretty badly and I had to get him out."

"Who was your partner?"

"Alan Blunt."

"Special Operations, Alan Blunt?"

"He wasn't director then. He was my mentor and partner. I killed Luu and got Alan to safety . . ."

"But?"

"But Wong's youngest son escaped. He's bent on killing me to avenge his father and brothers. He almost did several weeks ago."

"I'm guessing the oil platform in the South China Sea."

"Yes. I see those in jolly old England heard about it." Her voice slipped back into its original accent. One she hasn't had for fifteen years.

"Mrs. Jones told me. She said to be careful."

"Let me guess, Mr. Smithers gave you gadgets"

"You know it."

"Smithers is the best. He sends me new gadgets from time to time. Our gadgets guy is not very good."

"So if you and Blunt were partners, why is Wong only after you?"

"I'm the one who killed his father, brothers, and disbanded his group. At the time, Blunt could barely stand. Don't tell him I told you that."

"Blunt and I don't really see eye to eye. I don't really like him"

"I agree. He's an ass."

"What happened between you and him?" Alex leaned back in his seat.

"After my sister died, he told me to forget about her and your father. For a while I thought you had died too. I left the agency soon after and came here."

"Did you start with the CIA right away?"

"No, I refused several times. I wanted a normal life."

"'Every school boy dreams of being a spy. You are a spy that wishes to be a school boy'. That's what Blunt told me."

The car had been sitting in front of the safe house for sometime, but neither wanted to end the conversation.

"That sounds like him. Come on, we better head in."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"You said you thought I had died. How did you find out I wasn't?"

"Ash. He found me when I was in Australia for a mission. The CIA had a feeling that he had joined the other team. Truthfully, I suspected him ever since he had gotten out of the hospital."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. Blunt didn't believe me and neither did the director." Once more Katie's voice slipped back into its accent.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. If I had, I could have saved your parents. It is one of my biggest regrets." She sighed, "You must be tired." She got out of the car and opened the door to the house. Down the hall there was a light on. One that wasn't suppose to be.

"Alex, stay here." She removed her gun from her back holster. She silently made her way down the hall. She peeked around the corner of the room. It was the kitchen. Inside was a red headed woman. She was moving around the kitchen looking for ingredients. "God, Sarah." Katie tucked away her gun.

Sarah jumped slightly. "Katie, don't sneak up on me. You don't make sound when you move."

"Sorry, I didn't expect you here."

"Who's this?" Alex walked into the kitchen.

"This is my best friend and fellow agent Sarah."

"Nice to meet you." Alex held out his hand. "I'm Alex Rider."

""You're the one the agency is worried about. The one who gets in trouble wherever he goes." Sarah shook his hand.

"Baka, don't say that about my nephew." Katie hit her friend's arm.

"Ouch. He is your nephew?"

"Baka. Kare wa hikui uso ni wa koko ni aru nodesu.*" Katie started speaking Japanese.

"Dare ga kare no atodesu ka?*"

"Scorpia."

"Watashi wa nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru.*" Alex leaned against the counter.

"YA dolzhen pomoch' yemu.*" Katie switched languages. She smirked at Alex's confused face.

"Vashi pokhorony.*" Sarah shrugged.

"Tybol'shaya pomoshch'.*" She turned back to Alex.

"Was that Russian?" His eyes got a hunted look in them.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about him."

"I'm okay. Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"I didn't know you were coming so I made Katie's favorite stuffed peppers." Sarah motioned to the oven.

"I love you," Katie hugged her best friend.

"I know. You two head to the living room. I'll be out in a minute." She pushed them into the hall.

"Okay."

Alex sat down on the couch in the living room. Katie sat on a matching chair.

"Oh, I have something for you." She got up and made her way to the bedroom.

Alex heard drawers being opened and closed. Lights were turned on and off. He could hear his aunt swearing. "Here it is," she yelled triumphantly. She came back with something behind her back. "I found this after Blunt called me. I hope you like it." She handed him an old photograph.

In it were two people. The woman had light hair and dark eyes. She looked like Katie. The man stood a head taller than her. He had his arms around the woman. Both were smiling for the camera. The picture was in black and white.

"Are these . . . ." Alex looked up at her.

"Yes. I took that picture just after I introduced them. I use to be into photography."

"Why did you join MI6, if you liked photography?"

"It was my skills with my camera that got me noticed. I started with intelligence then moved to special operations. I didn't have to be close to get a good picture. That picture was taken from a good half mile away and from the top of a building.

"That is pretty amazing."

"I even helped Smithers create the micro-cameras they use all over MI6."

"But I saw cameras."

"That is only one set. There are also retina scanners that check people's identities."

"Shoot."

"Yeah."

They fell into silence for several minutes. Neither wanted to really talk. Alex broke the silence. "Do you have any pictures of my uncle?"

"Ian? No, even though we were part of the same agency, he wouldn't let me take pictures of him. He was afraid they would have gotten into the wrong hands."

"Oh, did my father introduce you two?"

"No actually. Ian and I were recruited at the same time. We went through training together. Then we met back up in S.O."

"I wonder if you are the one." He said more to himself.

"The one what?"

"I asked my uncle why he never got married or dated. He told me that he loved one woman and no other. He said he couldn't have her though. H wouldn't tell me her name or the reason."

"He showed no interest in me. In fact, some days he downright hated me."

The English National anthem rang out. Alex reached for his phone. "'Ello? Hey, Jack. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with my aunt." He pulled the phone away from his ear. He handed it to her. "She wants to talk to you."

She sighed, "Hello."

"Are you really his aunt?" The woman's voice sounded concerned.

"You must be Jack. Yes, I am his mother's younger sister."

"Why haven't you made yourself known?"

"I moved out of England to get away from MI6 and anyone associated with them. They buried my only family member. They wanted me to forget all about them. I didn't even know Alex was alive until a few years ago."

"You were MI6?"

"Afraid so. Blunt was my partner. I didn't talk to anyone from the agency until today, when he told me Alex was coming."

"Did he tell you what he put Alex through?"

"No, but I can imagine. I am a CIA agent. Are you in a safe place? If Scorpia knows where you are, they can use you to get to Alex."

"Mrs. Jones put me in a safe place. I'm more worried about Alex."

"He will be fine. I am a black belt in multiple martial arts and a perfect marksman. He is safe. Let me have your number, so that Alex can call you back on a secure line."

"Right, my number is in Alex's phone."

"Okay. One moment," Katie hung up the phone and pulled hers out of her pocket. She quickly dialed the housekeeper's phone. "Jack, this is a secure line. It's untraceable. Alex will call you on this number."

"Thank you. Look after him."

"I will," they hung up again. She threw the phone to Alex. "Keep this with you at all times. And keep yours off. Scorpia can trace you if it's on."

"Don't you need it?" Alex pocketed the phone.

"That's my third emergency phone. I have others."

"Hey, you two," Sarah stood in the hall. "I have to go. Bow's sending me out tonight."

"What? Why tonight?" Katie whined slightly.

Alex snorted at her expression. Katie turned to glare at him.

Sarah laughed at them. "Sorry, can't. Bow said it was urgent. Peppers will be done in ten minutes. Remember to take them out. Alex, I trust you to remind her."

"Hey, I wrote it down." Katie showed her arm. She had written on it in sharpie.

"Okay, just remember."

"I'll walk you out." She stood and followed her friend to the door. "Be careful. I don't really want to deal with a funeral."

"I wouldn't want to impose on you. I'll be fine. See you when I get back."

"I'll see you." She hugged her before closing the door.

"Did you ever like my uncle?" Alex was leaning against the wall behind her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Would you rather eat first or freshen up?"

"Nice change in subject. Which door?"

"Third door on the left. You get it all to yourself." She started towards the kitchen as he went upstairs. She had just gotten to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She sighed as she made her way to answer it. On the front steps was another agent. He nodded once before handing her an envelope and leaving.

Katie handled the envelope with caution. There has been many times where someone has tried to kill her with a booby trapped letter. She slowly opened the envelope. Finding nothing hidden, she pulled out the letter. A neat scrawl, one that she recognized, was written down the paper. She slid her back down the hallway wall as she read.

Dear Katie,

If you are reading this that means I have died and my instructions have been followed. I know you want nothing to do with MI6 and I respect that. You are Alex's last remaining blood relative. He needs you. I know Blunt will use him and his skills for his own gain. I gave you guardianship of Alex if I died. With this letter there should be a key. It opens a safety deposit box. Inside you will find my last will and testament and all the papers you need to take your place. Blunt will try and fight it, don't let him win. I believe in you. Take care of Alex.

Forever your friend and fellow agent,

Ian Rider

Katie felt tears slide down her face as she read. She starred at the key in her hand. "Oh Ian. You wee a good friend."

"Aunt Katie," Alex stepped down the stairs. He frowned when he seen her tears.

"Huh," She quickly wiped her face. "Nothing. How about we put Sarah's peppers away and go out to eat? I have something to show you."

A half and hour or so later, they sat in one of D.C's many Italian restaurants. They ate in silence under the soft almost nonexistent lights.

"Here," Katie handed him the letter. They had just finished and were waiting on dessert.

"What is it?" Alex took the letter.

"Just read it."

He shrugged and looked at the pages. His eyes widened at the handwriting. He read the letter twice before looking at her again. "Did this just come?"

"Yes, I physically disappeared when I left. I left no trace what so ever. Whoever had that, took this long to find me."

He sighed, "You're my legal guardian now."

"Yes, I am. Don't think you have to change schools. We can return to England so you can finish up school."

"You would return to England for me?"

"Yes I would."

"Can Jack still be our housekeeper?"

"She knows you better than I do. Which I would like to change soon."

"Will you be like Uncle Ian, heading off to some far off country every week?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. I would be at home for you."

"You would quite being a spy for me?"

"I've been doing it too long. Most spies don't get to retire; I will be a lucky one."

"What about your cases?"

"I have only one and that is Lau Wong. He can be dealt with by someone else."

"Are we going back right away?"

"No, we need to collect some things first."

"Why?"

"In case Scorpia is watching the airports. We need to change your appearance."

"How?"

"Our gadget man may not be good but out disguise guru is." She smiled widely.

**Hello, there. I hope you liked this long chapter. Some of you asked for it, now you have it. I have read your reviews and changed things accordingly. I have been reading a manga called _D. Grey-man _lately and that is why Blunt's name was spelled wrong. The main character's name in Allen. So I mistakenly wrote it like that. Anyway, I live on your reviews so please type some. I look forward to them.**

**Translations:**

_Japanese_

**Baka: Idiot.**

**Kare wa hikui uso ni wa koko ni aru nodesu: He's here to lie low.**

**Dare ga kare no atodesu ka?: Who's after him?**

**Watashi wa nihongo o hansu koto ga dekiru.: I can speak Japanese.**

_Russian_

**Ya dolzhen pomoch' yemu: I have to help him.**

**Vashi pokhorony: Your funeral.**

**Tybol'shaya pomoshch'.: You're a big help.**


End file.
